


Strawberries

by Blondehairstripe



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondehairstripe/pseuds/Blondehairstripe
Summary: Early summer was one of Quinn’s favorite times of the year. Not only because there were no school lessons to get in the way of her other, much more enjoyable pastimes, but also because it wasstrawberry season.A short story featuring family fluff with Varian and Rapunzel’s firstborn daughter, Quinn.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn belongs to my good friend Sharkbait. It should also be noted that this story was written before the Varipunzel children’s ages were set in stone (by all rights Quinn _should_ be 3-4 here), but please enjoy the family fluff regardless of fluctuating ages! You can find out more about Quinn and her siblings on [Sharkbait’s Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sharkbaitdraws/)!

Early summer was one of Quinn’s favorite times of the year. Not only because there were no school lessons to get in the way of her other, much more enjoyable pastimes, but also because it was _strawberry season_. And for the past week, she’d been eagerly running out to her special greenhouse at first light to check the strawberry patch her Grandpa Quirin had helped her plant, waiting for the berries to fully ripen.

For days she had staunchly warded off anyone who tried to touch the strawberries before they were _perfect_ , so it was with great excitement that she ran squealing into her parent’s room one morning, putting an end to their peaceful slumber as she leapt onto their bed. Her father woke with a startled snort while her mother sleepily lifted her head from his chest to peer at her.

“Mama, Daddy, the strawberries finally ripened!” Quinn announced excitedly, bracing her hands on Varian’s shoulder and shaking him as an amused Quirin walked past the open door, already dressed for the day. Unlike his son and daughter-in-law, he rose with the sun, a habit he’d passed on to his botany-loving granddaughter.

“O-oh, that’s—” Varian cut himself off with a wide yawn. “That’s great, sweetheart.”

Rapunzel, however, perked up almost immediately at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “That’s so exciting, Quinn!” she exclaimed, sitting up and opening her arms for a celebratory hug. Varian let out a wheezing ‘oof’ as Quinn crawled across his stomach to snuggle into her mother’s arms. “We should have a picnic to celebrate!”

“Oh, can we?” Quinn asked eagerly, pulling back to look up at Rapunzel with shining eyes.

“What time is it…?” Varian mumbled, turning over to reach for the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“Of course!” Rapunzel said, already tossing the sheets aside to stand, pulling Quinn with her. “We’ll all go out to pick some of your strawberries, and then we can make fruit tarts and shortcake and all sorts of tasty things with them!”

“Yes!” Wriggling free of Rapunzel’s hold, Quinn practically bounced from the room. “I’ll go tell Grandpa!”

Rapunzel smiled after her daughter, pleased that she was so excited. Then she turned back to her husband, who had burrowed his head under his pillow. “Come on Varian, let’s get dressed so we can help Quinn with her strawberries!”

“Five more minutes…” came Varian’s muffled voice.

Giggling, Rapunzel leaned over the bed to pull the sheets down to his waist before slowly walking her fingers up his bare back. “Ooor…we could use those five minutes for a little bit of alone time before we start the day,” she said coyly, knowing just how to motivate him.

He popped up like a jack-in-the-box, pillow tumbling to the side as he threw back the sheets and stood to his feet, and Rapunzel giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Only five minutes?” he asked between affectionate kisses to her cheek and jaw, hands already roaming. Rapunzel gave an amused hum.

“Better make them count~” she replied smartly, teasingly stroking her fingertips under his chin before pressing her lips to his.  
  


* * *

  
Following a quick breakfast, the rest of the morning was spent inside of Quinn’s greenhouse picking berries from her strawberry patch and hauling the plump red fruits to the kitchen, where the entire family pitched in to make food for the picnic. Most of the edibles shared some semblance of a strawberry theme, ranging from sweets to salads, and were all packed neatly into wicker baskets.

By early afternoon they had a large blanket spread out on top of a scenic grassy knoll overlooking Quirin’s farm and orchard, and they finally settled down to enjoy the fruits of their labor under the cool shade of the trees, a gentle breeze taking the edge off of the summer heat, along with ice cold glasses of fresh-squeezed strawberry juice.

The adults sat comfortably in their chosen spots, Rapunzel snuggled up against Varian’s side nibbling at a strawberry tart while he tinkered with some small piece of machinery that his family could only guess the purpose of. He had a tendency of carrying small projects in his pockets, something to keep idle hands busy. Quirin sat placidly on his corner of the blanket, nursing a glass of strawberry juice while simply enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment.

Meanwhile, Quinn stood on her knees in the middle of the blanket, Ruddiger sitting in front of her as he patiently waited for the girl to fish another strawberry from the nearby basket to dangle over his head.

While he _could_ just dive into the overfull basket and eat his fill, the raccoon humored her by stretching up to grab the offered strawberry from her with his nimble little raccoon hands, an action that delighted Quinn no matter how many times he did it. While he munched on his prize, she lifted him onto her lap, petting his head and cooing about how cute he was as he gave a chittering purr.

Rapunzel chuckled at her daughter’s adorable interaction with Ruddiger, before deciding she wanted in on the strawberry-feeding fun. But her target was closer at hand, and much more handsome.

“Varian~” Scooting herself away from him for a moment, Rapunzel took a strawberry from the basket and plucked off the green stem before holding it out to him, wiggling it temptingly. “Say _ah_!”

Smiling fondly at his wife, Varian tucked away his project before closing his eyes and opening his mouth to receive the fruit. Then he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder and heard the light popping crunch of a strawberry being bitten, and his eyes flew open to see a pair of small hands perched on his shoulder as his daughter leaned over him from behind, happily crunching on what he could only assume was _his_ strawberry.

“Quinn!” he laughed as she grinned at him, her lips stained red with the juice. “That was meant for me, you little thief!”

“I wanted one too!” she giggled, before letting out a squealing laugh as he twisted around and grabbed her, flipping her into his lap and wrapping her in an inescapable bear hug.

“There’s a whole basketful of them sitting _right there_ ,” Varian told her, nodding towards the basket that Ruddiger was currently plundering. “You were just feeding some to Ruddiger!”

“I wanted _that one_ ,” Quinn informed him cheekily.

“No, you just wanted to cause _trouble_ ,” Varian corrected her, before a devious grin spread across his face. “And you know what that means~”

“Ah! No no no!” Quinn squealed, squirming to get away as Varian dragged her in close, rubbing the scruff of his facial hair against her round cheek. “Mama, help!”

Rapunzel hid a laugh behind her hand. “Oh, I wish I could sweetie, but you know how your daddy gets,” she said, trying her best to sound sympathetic even as she watched Varian continue to torment their daughter with scratchy cuddles.

Then she grinned and dove forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn and as much of Varian as she could and blowing a loud raspberry against the girl’s unattended cheek.

“Nooo!” Quinn managed to protest between half-suppressed giggles, before Rapunzel relented and sat back again, her eyes filled with soft amusement. But Varian wasn’t so lenient, and he continued to rub his cheek against her, even going so far as to nuzzle the top of her head, mussing her pretty black waves of hair.

With both of her parents against her, Quinn turned to her only remaining recourse. “Grandpa, save me!”

A shadow fell over Varian from behind, and he froze, tilting his head back just in time to see Quirin lean down to pluck Quinn right out of his hold and lift her high in the air, much to the girl’s glee.

“Hey! You’re overriding my parental authority!” Varian complained good-naturedly as Quirin settled his granddaughter on his shoulders.

“No, I’m rescuing my granddaughter from undue punishment,” Quirin replied, showing the barest hint of an amused smile before turning towards the farm. “Let’s go see how the other crops are coming along, Quinn.”

Varian shook his head as he watched them walk away with Ruddiger hot on their heels, Quinn chattering excitedly about which fruits and vegetables she thought would be ready for harvest first. “He spoils her.”

“I guess that’s just what we get for making such a cute little girl,” Rapunzel said, before placing a hand on her belly and rubbing gently. “I wonder when we should tell them they’re going to have another little one to spoil?”

Varian smiled softly as he watched his wife’s hand smooth over the barely noticeable bump hidden under her dress. ”We’ll let Quinn enjoy being the center of attention just a little while longer. But for now…” Planting a hand next to Rapunzel on the blanket, he leaned over her with half-lidded eyes, using his free hand to tip her chin towards him. “How would you like to be the center of _my_ attention~?”

Resting a hand across her chest in a show of mock demureness, Rapunzel fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Oh, I don’t know…” she breathed as he ducked his head to press soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, a finger slyly pushing the thin strap of her yellow sundress down her arm. “What if they come back~?”

“Then they get to see how we make such cute children,” Varian responded with a smug confidence that he surely wouldn’t exhibit if they were _actually_ caught. But that wasn’t likely—once his dad and daughter got started on botanical pursuits, it was hard to tear them away.

“Varian!” Rapunzel giggled, pretending to be scandalized, before sighing as he nibbled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Mm…”

Moving his kisses back up the column of her throat, Varian captured her lips in a deep kiss, greedily tasting the tart sweetness of strawberries on his wife’s tongue as she made soft noises of encouragement against him, her fingers moving to deftly pop open the buttons of his vest.

Varian hummed as she tugged his shirt free of his pants, her hand sliding underneath to trace the firm skin of his abdomen. His own hand trailed down the curve of her hip to her thigh, his fingers gathering the billowing material of her skirt until he could slip his hand underneath, rubbing the smooth skin, his fingers trailing higher until—

“Daddy! The blueberries came in too!”

Varian’s head shot up, the sound of their daughter’s sweet little voice sending icy bolts of panic racing along his stiffened spine. He yanked Rapunzel’s skirt back down just as Quinn came racing up the grassy incline. She paused when she saw her parent’s disheveled states, then crossed her arms, raising a single eyebrow. “Were you—?”

“Quinn!” Quirin’s voice rang from the bottom of the hill. “Leave them be. We still have other crops to check.”

“Kay!” Quinn called back, turning and racing down the hill to her grandfather without a second glance at her parents. Catching them like this wasn’t exactly rare, they were _always_ smooching it up.

Once Quirin and Quinn were gone, Rapunzel turned to her blushing husband with a smirk. His cheeks could rival the strawberries in the basket next to them. “What was that about them getting to see how we make babies?” she teased him, her voice bubbling with barely-suppressed laughter. Then she squeaked when Varian abruptly scooped her up into his arms.

“How about we take this inside?” he suggested with a coy smirk, cheeks still flushed but clearly undeterred from his ultimate goal. Rapunzel melted, looping an arm around his neck and nuzzling her nose against his.

“Yes please~” she said, before twisting in his hold to snag the basket of strawberries. “But we’re taking these with us.”

“Craving strawberries?” Varian asked as he rose from the blanket with her, carrying her down the slope and back towards the house.

Rapunzel smiled, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Just strawberries and you.”


End file.
